marshclanclashofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Marshclan Allegiances
Marshclan's Allegiances Leader Sweetstar- Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip Deputies Dustpad- Large black tom with white socks, and a white chest. He has deep, emerald green eyes. APPRENTICE AUTUMNPAW Leopardheart- Golden, spotted she-cat with bright green eyes Medicine Cats Swirlpelt- (Add description) APPRENTICE STONE Warriors Shimmerdust- (Add description) *Former/still is sorta deputy* Moonstream- (add description) Firespark- (Add description) Skyfire- White she-cat with amber eyes Stonedust- (Add description) Sternclaw- (Add description) Autumnleaf- (Add description) Poppyfur- Black she-cat with green eyes Brightmoon- White she-cat with green eyes Purpleheart- (add description) Applefoot- (add description) Maplepool- (Add description) Moonfur- (Add description) Ripplepelt- (Add description) Frostfire- (add description) Spiritblaze- (add description) Winterstripe- (Add description) Lionclaw- Golden tom with amber eyes Thunderheart- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Blackpelt- (Add description) Blackstorm- Black she-cat with blue eyes Winterpelt- (add description) Snowstorm- Clear white she cat with golden eyes. Rainpelt- (add description) Willowleaf- (add description) Snowfeather- (add description) Fernleaf- (add description) Windstorm- (Add description) Gingerfrost- (Add description) Spiritwind- Russet she-cat with green eyes Shadowedpath- Gray tom with a black mask and orange eyes Finchsong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE DARKPAW Stripefur- Gray she-cat with stripes and green eyes Dustfur- Black and brown tom with unknown eye color** Smudgeheart- White Tom with black smudges and bright blue eyes Goldendust- Golden she-cat with amber eyes Fernclaw- Light brown golden she-cat with bright green eyes Lilystalk- (add description) Fallstorm- (add description) Springblossom- (Add description) Sunstone- (add description) Pearlstream- (Add description) Ravenfeather- (add description) Treetuft- Tawny Lynx with yellow-green eyes Galaxyfall- (add description) Ripplepool- (add description) Pantherpelt- Massive black tom(Size of a tiger club). Has faded grey mask, a shredded tail, and shredded ears. Scarred by a fox(He's permanently mute). His eyes are a bright green. Queens Frostpool- Pretty tortishell shecat with frost blue eyes** * Blackkit- black tom with unknown eye color** * Mintkit- grey cat with unknown eye color** * Dapplekit- Tortishell shekit with unknown eye color** * Splashkit- (add description) Greyshade- Gray she-cat with green eyes * Mistkit- Gray tom with light gray stripes and green eyes * Smokekit- Gray tom with dark gray stripes and orange eyes * Dawnkit- Gray she-cat with gray stripes and purple eyes Phoenixfeather- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes * Coalkit- Small mischevous black tom with eyes an odd shade of green and gold. * Willowkit- Light gray tabby she-kit with green eyes * Silverkit- A grey smokey she-kit with golden eyes. * Rosekit- Dark Ginger she-kit with Amber eyes * Shadowkit- A small black she-kit that was born in DarkForest, she was saved by DustPad, who had been training with CoalDust in DarkForest. Apprentices Stone- Gray tom with blue eyes Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Honeypaw- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Graypaw- (add description) Darkpaw- (add description) Jackalpaw- Ginger tom with a white chest and nose with one odd pale paw, former rogue Autumnpaw:A young torbie that was previously a kittypet named Autumn, he is determined to show that he can be a true warrior. Elders Stemroot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Waterstep - Blue-gray she-cat with blue Cats and others outside the clan Bramble- (Add description) Golden- (add description) Mint- (add description) Maple- Brown shecat with amber eyes, formerly Maplepaw Dawn- Creamy furred shecat with blue eyes, formerly Dawnpaw Blaze- Spotted leopard with green eyes (Leopardheart's mother) StompClaw- The runt of a litter of seven, he is 14 years old, and when he was 4 he met CoalDust. His last battle was thought to be against BloodClan. Cats among the dead Starclan cats Russetleaf- Former Forestclan warrior with russet fur, green eyes, and a darker ginger mark on her forehead Emeraldblaze- Former Medicine cat with reddish-brown fur and emerald green eyes Mintblaze- Former Mistclan tom with gray fur and green eyes Dark Forest cats Coaldust- An old warrior that got blinded in one eye, and then the other, he's large and brave. He met a wolf named StompClaw, who is thought to be dead(No spoilers). Marshclan member notes This is quite often subject to change, as the clan is ever-changing, so if something is missing, please tell us! Feel free to add whatever you need to add to your cat's description, or, if any cats are missing, please add them! Matter of fact, could you do us all a favor and add your cat's descriptions? **Editing in descriptions for someone else and not sure if it's right/incomplete? Mark it! (I edited my stuff-Stomp) Want to know who rps as who? Click here!